disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Django Brown
.]] ]] '''Django Brown' is a recurring character of Phineas and Ferb. He is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends who can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). He is also a very good artist and participates as the announcer in Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") Biography Django was born in America and is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. ("Oil on Candace"). His mother has not yet been introduced. He is a friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. He appears to have some athletic ability. He also seems to believe he can do certain odd things, like putting his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"). Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt. ("The Baljeatles") He's a fan of the Space Adventure and sings in Our Movie's Better Than Yours. ("Nerds of a Feather") Abilities *'Surfing:' Django can surf, granted clumsily. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *'Putting Foot Behind Head:' Django tries to put his foot behind his head, but he isn't flexible enough, so when he tries it at Phineas and Ferb's cirque he gets hurt. ("Jerk De Soleil") *'Artist:' Like his dad, Beppo Brown, he is very good at art. His latest work was a picture of him and his dad he wants to show to him, but he thinks it is too small in comparison to his dad's art to show to his dad. The picture, later, is honored by his dad putting it on the front of his giant fridge. ("Oil on Candace") *'Violinist:' He has been shown playing violin rock. ("The Baljeatles") *'''Singing: '''He is a good singer. ("Nerds of a Feather") Role in the series Django Brown has not been seen in many episodes, but has an ability to surf clumsily ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"), alomost put his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"), is a very good artist ("Oil on Candace"), a violinist in ("The Baljetles"), and singing ("Nerds of a Feather"). Background information *Django has only appeared in thirtteen episodes so far. Six of these are in Season 1, five are in Season 2, one in Season 3, and one in Season 4. *He is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son Django. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki) *In the Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book, it is mentioned that Django Brown is a hippie. *Django's normal clothes resembles Jenny's. *Django's first spoken line was in "Jerk De Soleil". *The costume Django wears in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles the UNSC's standard battle suit and the Federation's MI battle suit. *The rifle that Django is seen loading in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles a Fusionfall rifle weapon. *The cereal Django is seen eating in "Jerk De Soleil' may be Krispy Korn Flakes in Phineas's House. *In "Oil on Candace", when Django's Unpainted Desert picture was was about to be washed away, the sun in the picture disappears. *Django makes a small cameo in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"; when almost all of Phineas and Ferb's most potentialy violent/destructive creations are revealed, Django can be found in the window of the robot shark from the Season 3 episode "The Belly of the Beast". Django's appearance may have been a joke on how he rarely appears in the series, or it may just have been because the creators were strapped (on short amount) for reacurring characters due to the low named-character to attack/vehicle invention ratio. *He has sung in one song, Our Movie's Better Than Yours. ("Nerds of a Feather") Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (cameo) *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Greece Lightning" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" (cameo) *"The Baljeatles" (cameo) *"Candace's Big Day" (cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (cameo) *"Nerds of a Feather" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (cameo) *"What A Croc!" (cameo) *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Great Balls of Water" Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Circus performers Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Siblings Category:Australian characters Category:Artists Category:Pre-teens Category:Boys